Valuable Riches
by Empress Akitla
Summary: A mining team has found a new mineral which can produce massive amounts of energy. Only problem is, it was someone else's first and now they want it back. The SWAT Kats are called on to deal with this new threat and get sucked into a dangerous battle.
1. Eve

**This is what I'm working on while I'm having a brain fart in my other story "Our Twisted Future". Don't worry, just read the first chapter or you'll be lost. It'll get better in chapter two.**

**

* * *

**The sun rose steadily into the blue-green sky, burning down on the hot desert sands. Small buildings dotted the landscape. The white paint was peeling off of their sides and the windows were cloaked with a fine layer of dust. Everything seemed quiet except for the gentle hum of engines. No one dared to venture outside the buildings until the clouds gathering over the mountains in the north sheltered them from the scorching sun.

Three tom kats were sitting in the largest building out of the four. They all seemed rather sluggish and preferred to keep their movements to a minimum. A light gray tom sat on stool perched at a table and scoured over the blueprints laid in front of him.

"John, give it a rest will ya? If anything's down there they'll find it," the dark brown tom advised from where he sat directly underneath the only air conditioner in the building.

"It's been two months, Will. We should've found it already," John grumbled, his tail tip twitching irritably.

"What is 'it', exactly?" asked the youngest of the three, a creamy colored tom with a bobbed tail.

"It's called μετάλλευμα της ενέργειας," John muttered as he took a sip of lukewarm water from his water bottle.

"Which is…?" the young tom drawled out, hoping for a more specific answer.

"Greek for 'Mineral of Energy'," Will answered before going on to give his opinion. "I think it's BS that everything ever discovered is in either Greek or Latin or some unpronounceable language before it's in English."

"Why does it have a Greek name if it was only discovered about two months ago?" the young tom asked, his whiskers quivering.

"Why don't you ask the guy who knows everything about it and still hasn't seen an ounce of it," Will jerked his thumb at the middle-aged tom that had gone silent.

"Because everyone thinks something interesting should be named in an ancient language, Ryan," John replied and went silent once again.

"Good enough reason for me," Ryan shrugged his shoulders and reopened his magazine.

The stale silence was interrupted by the crackling voice coming over a cheap radio standing on the table. John reached for it and pressed down the button on the side.

"Could you please repeat that?" he asked and took his finger off.

"I believe you should come take a look at what we found, sir," the voice crackled before going silent.

"Did you find it?" John suddenly jumped to life, the sparkle returning to his green eyes.

"I'm not quite sure what we found…..the stone sure are shiny….." the voice became clearer by the second. "Boy, I don't think these radios have ever sounded this good. But there's something else you need to see too."

"I think you've found it James, we'll be right down." John attached the radio to his belt and snatched up his yellow hard hat before disappearing into the sweltering heat outside.

Will and Ryan followed on his tail and the three arrived at the only lift in a matter of seconds. The lift was rustic looking due to the constant sandstorms even though it was barely older than two months. Will was the only one out of the three allowed to operate it and one of the only kats on site that knew how to handle the machine when it got stuck midway down.

"Going down," Will called as he shoved a lever down.

The machinery shuddered and groaned before lowering down the small platform into the shaft. Dirt and sand sprinkled down on the three as the platform moved ever so slowly down towards the most recent tunnel where the miners were located.

John seemed too lost in his own thoughts to notice when a small rock bounced off of his hard hat and just about clocked Ryan if he hadn't moved out of the way so quickly. The youngest tom had an excited twinkle in his gray eyes but at the same time the fur along his neck stood on end. He had never been down in the tunnels before.

"What does this mineral look like?" Ryan turned to John. When he got no answer he turned towards Will.

"I have no idea, kid. The miners will be the first to have seen it," Will shrugged his shoulders and leaned on one of the support beams of the platform.

"Then how did anyone know it was down here?" Ryan asked as he flicked on his headlamp when the dark become uncomfortable.

"Some fancy detecting machine used for detecting energy such as created by animals, water, and whatever else picked a massive amount of energy radiating from this area." Will replied as he shone his light on the young tom's face. His creamy fur was matted down with sweat and his eyes were just slits. "Hey, calm down. Nothing bad ever happened down here. Not one cave in or missing miner. No mutated scorpions either, just scratches and bruises."

Ryan nodded his head and edged closer to John, who was completely blank until there was a thud. Will shoved on the flimsy door and it sprung open into the poorly lit tunnel. The old tom was first followed closely by John then Ryan.

"James, we're in the main tunnel, where are you?" John spoke quietly into the radio.

"I can see your headlamps," the voice on the other end said as clear as day.

John clipped his radio to his belt again and quickened his pace. He was met by a group of five miners, all wearing yellow hard hats. One had a jackhammer in her hands, two had shovels, and the other two had pickaxes.

"Where is it?" John asked.

"Over there. Didn't want to touch, might get radiated or somethin'," James said and pointed towards a near wall, dirt falling from his already dark gray-brown fur.

"If this stuff was radioactive you'd already be dead by now, James," Will punched the tom in the shoulder as he walked past.

"You know darn well that I dropped out after eighth grade, how was I supposed to know?" James questioned as he followed the relatively still clean trio to the wall.

"Will you look at that?" John pulled a dirt covered stone from the solid rock face and brushed it off. He removed his helmet and held the headlamp up to the stone.

It shimmered a tranquil almost clear blue-green. There was no cleavage to it and absolutely no scratches. John pulled a chain necklace from around his neck. In the center of a gold frame a small diamond sat. He gently rubbed a sharp edge of the new stone against his diamond.

"Good Lord, it can scratch diamond," John whispered as he let his necklace fall back around his neck. When he looked up his smile soon diminished when he saw the look of unease on James's face. "What was that other thing you needed to show me?"

James signaled for the three to follow him as he climbed down a sturdy ladder onto a lower level of the tunnel. There was the smooth sound of water running over stones it had smoothed down.

"Is there an underground stream?" John furrowed his brows. He didn't remember anything about a stream on all of the maps he's spent hours going over.

"Yep," James slowed down to a halt then pointed towards an area close to the water. "Look at that."

And they looked with pure fascination in their eyes. There was more of the precious mineral strewn on the ground but what was next to and on top of the stones was what was interesting. White bones were curled around a group of the stones protectively.

"What is it?" John walked closer, only curios and showing no signs of fear. "Ryan, you studied ancient mammals, didn't you?"

"For eight years," the young tom replied quietly.

"Come here and tell us if this is what I think it is," John pointed to the rather large white bones as the young tom tiptoed over.

Ryan kneeled down by the bones, specifically the skull. He removed his dirt covered glasses and studied the shape, size, and deterioration of the bones. The skull was massive, from a large predator. The teeth were almost a dead give away to the mystery of the species of the bones.

"I'd say it was probably a Smilodon," Ryan stood up and rubbed his glasses on his moderately clean shirt. He glanced back at the others and received dumbfounded looks. "A saber-tooth cat."

"That is what I suspected," John said then smiled. "So not only have we found the world's currently only stash of Eve but also a skeleton that can be donated to the museum."

"What is 'Eve'?" James asked as he furrowed his brows.

"That's what we're going to call the mineral for now until it is properly named," John answered.

"What about that saber cat over there?" James gestured with a heavily gloved paw to the bones. "That thing didn't just appear there when the dirt and rock fell away. It'd be in pieces and scattered like the chunks of Eve. That thing died trying to protect those stones."

"Perhaps a saber wondered down here in the past and became trapped. It could've possibly lain down on the Eve as nest or could've just collapsed there from starvation." John reasoned.

"Two reasons wrong with those theories," a burly she-kat spoke for the first time. She leaned up against her jackhammer as she continued, "Firstly, what creature in its right mind would use pointy rocks as a nest?"

"They're minerals, different from rocks," John corrected lightly.

"Secondly," the she-kat plowed ahead, "if it just died there it'd either be in a more spread out position or when it dried up the ligaments in its back would've pulled its head towards its tail."

"She's right," Ryan peeped and backed down when John glared at him.

"It doesn't really matter right now," John waved his hand dismissively. "We'll let the museum deal with that part and right now we'll deal with the Eve."

* * *

**It'll get more exciting and start making sense in chapter two! Promise. Thanks for reading and remember to R&R! Makes me want to write more! :)**


	2. New Species

**I lied. Nothing really happens in this chapter. I'm sorry. But it _will _pick up in the next chapter. Just persevere with me, okay?**

**

* * *

**The morning sun peaked through the misty clouds and tried to shed its light on one of the world's largest cities. Tall skyscrapers stood at cloud level and the constant sounds of life floated outwards like a ripple. MegaKat City was indeed a grand city but one of danger to be sure.

A rather large museum stood on the quieter side of town, its gold siding glinting in the dim sun. Inside only a few scientists and security guards stirred. One such scientist was the director of the museum called Dr. Abi Sinian.

"Well Callie, I can't say for sure what kind of cat this was or how old it is but it's beautifully preserved." Dr. Sinian said as she tapped her pencil on the clipboard in her hands.

"So what is that machine doing?" Callie pointed towards a large set of computers and machines that were humming quietly.

"One is comparing the bones to all known species of cats while the other is calculating how old they are," Dr. Sinian answered as she looked at the bones again. "It's rather curios."

"What's curios?" Callie perked her eyebrows and sat down on one of the stools at the steel table.

"It's just the fact of how beautifully these bones are preserved," the light brown she-kat pointed to the very intact bones. "They've been dead long enough for them to have lost all their soft tissue but yet they've never been exposed to the elements it seems."

"That mining team did find it in an underground cave when they were digging for their Eve," Callie stated as she scribbled something down on her notepad.

"Yes, but even then the bones should be more chipped and damaged even from the dirt," Dr. Sinian paced her lab, the gears in her mind starting to turn more rapidly. "These bones are hardly old enough to be from the Cenozoic Era."

The machines behind the two she-kats quit humming and there was a small beep. Dr. Sinian turned around and examined the results. Her ears drooped at what she was reading and her frown deepened.

"What is it?" Callie asked as she stood from the stool, her high heels clicking on the smooth floor.

"This says it's related to the feline family but not of any known species," Dr. Sinian rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Well wouldn't that mean you just found a new species?" Callie suggested as she glanced at the numbers and charts scrawled across the numerous screens.

"Yes, possibly," Dr. Sinian rested her chin in her hand and looked at the blonde she-kat next to her. "It's just that I was right. These bones are barely even a hundred years old. By the numbers the computer gave me I'd guess it to be around seventy-five to eighty-five years old."

"But we've had no species like this around. There's never been any reported sightings remotely close to a saber tooth," Callie chewed on the end of her pencil. "You don't think that the saber tooth the Pastmaster brought to life could've….?"

"No, it was never out of our sights," Dr. Sinian waved her hand dismissively. "But perhaps one did get lost when the Pastmaster opened one of his portals and became trapped here."

"This could be a cross breed then, yes?" Callie sat back down on the stool.

"That's the kink in the theory. These bones have absolutely no relation to a saber tooth or any modern day cat," Dr. Sinian spoke slowly, her mind going full speed ahead towards an answer.

"An alien?" Callie tossed in there, her ears rising up. "It wouldn't be the first time we've had alien visitors to Felinus."

"Maybe," Dr. Sinian tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps, for now, we'll just classify as a new species until something else pops up. If the mining team finds more skeletons there's a better chance of either saying this is a new species or an alien."

"So in my press release I should state that this is a new species of feline and leave it at that?" Callie asked as she pushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I'd prefer it if that was all you said." Dr. Sinian ran her fingers through her shoulder length dark brown hair before brightening up. "Just par for course living in MegaKat City, yes?"

"Yes indeed," Callie smirked and tucked her pencil and notepad into her purse. "Thanks for letting me be here. I'd rather stay here but I have to arrange all the paper work for the new mineral and the skeleton."

"Now, is this actually your paper work or Manx's?" the she-kat questioned as she leaned against the steel table.

"My paper work's already done." Callie rolled her eyes as she walked out of the lab. "But Manx's is just beginning!"

* * *

**Yeah, just a lot of discussing what this skeleton is. Not very fun, I know. I was having a brain fart. Brain fart is disposed of now, so remember to R&R! Makes me want to continue! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Aquius

**This is a short chapter that starts to get things rolling. You will recognize a familiar face from the show I'm sure. After this chapter, I'll start bringing everybody together. Promise!**

**

* * *

**The depths of space were dark and uninviting. Stars twinkled brightly here and there, almost making it worthwhile to be travelling through the rather lonely universe. A silver streak passed by a very blue planet, its course not quite set but rather it was following something.

"There's Aquius," a gravelly male voice said as the planet passed by the large bay windows.

"Receiving a signal from Aquius," another younger male voice announced.

"Put them on screen," a regal female voice answered from someone above the main floor of the darkened ship.

The bay windows darkened and the middle window turned into a screen. The blue face of a very feline looking creature appeared. He tilted his ears forward, a sign of trust.

"This is Captain Grimalkin, state your name and business," the Aquian ordered gently.

"Ah, Captain Grimalkin, it's a shame you don't remember me," the female's muzzle broke into a smirk as a look of recognition overcame the old Aquian.

"What are you doing in this side of the galaxy? I thought you'd be back on Achiderra," Grimalkin stated as his eyes strained to make out the form cloaked in shadow.

"We're just passing by for now, Grimalkin," the female replied evenly.

"Your planet must be in trouble if you're this far from it," Grimalkin said grimly.

"I'm not going to burden you with our troubles," the female answered rather sharply. "Please, just take care of your planet Grimalkin and we'll take care of ours."

"You know that we Aquians don't fight so I will do as you wish. But if you ever need anything, we'll accept you with open arms," Grimalkin replied before his picture winked out and the windows returned to normal.

The ship was quiet. The control panel below the bay windows had glowing lights and monitors which produced the only light on the ship. One of the males that had spoken earlier turned his head towards where the female was perched on a raised platform dimly lit by blue strip lights.

"Ma'am, the systems have pinpointed where it landed," the younger male said.

He was met with silence for a while before he caught a glimpse of the female standing on two legs, braced against the railing. Her near white fur glowed eerily as did the chilling blue markings on her back.

"Set course for the planet," she whispered just loud enough for her crew to hear her. "I want to be there by dawn."

* * *

**Yes, I know. Really short chapter. You just need to know some of this stuff otherwise it'll make no sense. Remember to R&R! It makes me happy! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Arrival

**Yay! Chapter 4! Everyone starts to clash and the aliens arrive. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The night was warm which was usual for MegaKat City during its summers. Little twinkling stars spread across the sky. Most of the city couldn't see them but the further away from the bright lights the clearer they became. One such place was the Salvage Yard.

It was only ten o'clock so both of the mechanics of the yard were still wide awake. The burly tom of the two was working on a car that just wouldn't start.

"Jake! I hope you're done with whatever you're doing because you need to get your tail up here!" the tom yelled as he leaned under the hood of the vehicle.

The dark ginger tom sighed when his partner's call reached his ears. His pride and joy stood before him, shiny from the new coat of paint on it. The jet was fully repaired and operational from its last encounter with an omega.

"I'm comin' Chance," Jake replied before climbing the ladder up to the garage.

"You've been down there forever and you're covered in paint," Chance grumbled as he slammed the hood down.

"The TurboKat is fully operational again and it has a new coat of paint," Jake replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Glad to hear," Chance playfully cuffed his friend over the ear. "You just work too much."

"It's inherited," Jake shrugged before sitting down on the old sofa and clicking on the TV.

"The Deputy Mayor Miss Calico Briggs along with Dr. Abi Sinian have both concluded that this skeleton," Ann Gora gestured towards the massive cat like skeleton hanging in the background, "is from a new species of saber-tooth cats."

"Cool, maybe we could go check it out sometime," Jake said as Chance handed him a can of milk.

"And when would we ever have time to do that?" Chance raised an eyebrow in question.

"The day when we pay off our debt," Jake said, his words dripping sarcasm. "Like that will ever happen."

"Look on the bright side buddy, we get to be the SWAT Kats while we're working here," Chance smiled broadly.

"That's a really good upside," Jake smirked as he thought about the many times they'd saved MegaKat City and the world. "I'm going to go take a shower then go to bed."

"Don't use all the hot water," Chance mock growled as his partner headed upstairs to their small apartment like living quarters.

* * *

It was early in the morning. The planet looked so calm with clouds swirling over it. Its moon passed by the bay windows in only a matter of seconds. The occupants of the ship were wide awake, prepared to finish their search at last.

"Is it inhabited?" the female voice rang out above her crew.

The question was answered as a satellite floated past the windows. Crew members exchanged glances as they awaited their captain's orders. She stood on her platform, the rising sun casting light on her frosty fur.

"We'll land close to the source but do not engage any locals," she said as the sparse crew members began to direct the ship. "We don't want to be acknowledged as hostile."

"Yes, ma'am," another younger female replied as the control panel lit up with lights.

* * *

Enforcer Headquarters was relatively quiet. The skyscraper sized building stood proudly amongst the buildings around it. A few kats walked in and out of its doors at street level.

In a room respectively called the Radar Room, two older toms sat. They had a box of doughnuts sitting between them and steaming cups of coffee. The morning shift was so uninteresting and they were always tired when they started at four.

"Man," the light brown tom stretched and yawned. "I hate the morning shift. What time is it?"

"Eh," the dark brown tom picked up his wrist sluggishly and read his watch. "It's just about five thirty."

"Nothing interesting ever happens this early in the morning," the light brown tom groaned. "Even Dark Kat is still asleep this early."

"I wish I could be too," the dark brown tom mumbled.

The silent computer screens in front of them suddenly came to life. A red blip appeared and charts about the blip popped up everywhere.

"Oh boy, we've actually got something," the light brown tom grabbed his radio. "Commander Feral, we've got an incoming object. I think you should check it out."

Commander Feral had been in his office finishing up reports. He had a desk lamp on due to the fact that the sun was barely peaking over the horizon. When his radio crackled to life he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"I'm coming," the tall, burly tom stood and grabbed his coat as he walked out his door.

_I hope this isn't Dark Kat's doing, I've had enough of that big nutcase,_ Feral growled inwardly. This week hadn't gone all that well. Dark Kat had appeared once with a weird almost crab looking machine. It was armored to the teeth and nothing in Feral's arsenal could make a dent in it. The SWAT Kats had appeared and tried to take the machine down. A new missile of the omega's short circuited the vigilantes' jet and they had to turn to their fancy motorcycles. Razor had gotten Dark Kat to follow him to a well known sinkhole on the beach.

"Gutsy tom," Feral grumbled as he remembered what the small tom did next.

He had been knocked from his Cyclotron and was walking on the deadly sand. The crab machine thought nothing of it. It followed him. The sand collapsed and both the machine and the SWAT Kat went down. T-Bone had been there luckily and shot a grappling hook into the pit which his partner used to pull himself out, leaving Dark Kat and his crab to sink.

Feral had been furious, and still was, at the damage that the omega had caused. He wanted to take his anger out on the SWAT Kats but couldn't find a good enough reason. The one tom had risked his life to save the city and would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Smith, what's the problem?" Feral growled as he entered the Radar Room, the door swinging shut behind him.

"A blip appeared on the screen," the dark brown tom answered as he started to open up the different charts. "At the speed it's coming in, it'll be here in a matter of ten minutes."

"Where is it heading?" Feral questioned as he pulled a radio from his pocket.

"Here, MegaKat City," Smith replied with complete certainty.

"The only place in the world where aliens land," Feral grunted more to himself than the other two toms.

"They land in Roswell," the light brown tom murmured which earned him a jab in the shoulder from Smith.

"Get a squadron of ten in the air and start patrolling the city," Feral ordered and stalked out of the small room. "Smith, keep me updated."

* * *

"Lt. Feral! Where do you think you're going?" an Enforcer fighter pilot questioned as he jumped on the wing of the jet he was supposed to fly.

"I'm going to patrol," Felina answered and shut the canopy over the cockpit.

The tom jumped from the wing, hitting the ground running back towards the control tower. A big, burly tom was standing there. He gulped as he approached his commander.

"Sir, Lt. Feral has gone out," the report was short but got the message through.

"That dang niece of mine!" Feral palmed his forehead. "She'll be the death of me."

The tom nodded fervently. He had worked with the commander's spunky niece quite a few times. She never listened to orders, always dug deeper than the others, and would always get out of a situation either with help, which she usually refused, or without help.

"Where is she patrolling?" Feral turned to the tom, startling him out of his thoughts.

"The coast, sir," he replied quietly.

"I'm going out, tell Lt. Steele he's in charge of ground operations," Feral cringed at appointing the young Lt. as in charge of anything but proceeded forward. "I want him to send out patrol cars and have emergency teams ready if need be."

"Yes, sir!" the tom took off into the building, happy for not getting in trouble for not stopping Felina.

* * *

"Approaching destination," a husky male voice rang out over the control room.

"Authorities are flooding the airspace," the younger male voice announced as he slid his headphones on.

"Put them on speaker, we need to know where they are so we don't harm them when we come in," the female ordered from her platform above.

The young male flipped a switch with one of his unsheathed claws. Noise on the ship instantly went from loud to near silent. Mixed voices blared over the intercom.

"Focus on air control only," the female ordered.

Nodding, the young male turned a knob gently with his massive claws. Quite of few of the voices faded away and left the ones that were concerned with the air control.

"Commander Feral, the target will be at its destination point within two minutes," a male's voice said.

"Where is its destination?" a gruff voice barked back.

"We can't get a fix but we think it's over the bay," came the reply.

"I'll take myself and nine others out there," the gruff voice cut out.

"Turn it off!" the female yowled and once again there was the din of her crew. "We'll have to keep an eye on ten authorities."

"What if they attack?" the husky male questioned as he rose up from his sitting position.

"We will not attack unless attacked," the female replied sternly, knowing some members of her crew had the habit of acting first and asking questions later. "But if we attack…"

"We attack with deadly force," the husky male finished.

"But you will leave all innocent bystanders out of the fight," she ordered, her voice carrying above all the racket. "If I see one child hurt by our forces I will tan someone's hide."

"Yes, ma'am!" her crew shouted in unity.

"Very good, now prepare to put the ship in hover mode," she turned tail and walked down the long winding stairs to the main floor. "We'll wait for them to make contact with us."

* * *

Felina flew her jet with much practiced ease behind her uncle. He was peeved that she disobeyed his order to stay with the ground forces as this could turn ugly in the sky if whatever was coming was hostile. But of course, she wasn't one for following orders.

"Uncle, what if these ones aren't hostile?" Felina asked over her radio as she glanced towards her uncle's jet.

"We can't take the risk of not being prepared," Feral replied gruffly. "Thousands of lives could be lost if we assumed they were not hostile and it turned out otherwise."

"I know," Felina rolled her eyes. Yes, her uncle was one of the best commanders she'd ever seen but he always assumed the worst. But his preparedness had kept thousands of innocent lives away from harm but his hard headedness had also put his Enforcers in danger.

The she-kat shook her head and looked towards the oddly colored sky. Clouds were swarming in from over the ocean and from the mountains in the north. If there was a storm coming, any fighting that resulted in knocking buildings over could make it hard for performing rescues.

There was a deep rumble like thunder but no clouds were close enough to have made it. Felina and the other Enforcers looked up. Their eyes beheld something familiar and terrifying. A silver ship was hovering over the bay, the rising sun glinting off of it. It was about half the size of Mutilor's ship but didn't sport the spikes coming out of it.

"Uncle, I think they're here," Felina grunted through her radio as the squadron began to approach the fantastic silver disk.

"I know, Felina," Feral grumbled then switched his radio so he could speak with the intruders.

* * *

"Receiving a message from their leader," the young male jumped when the female appeared beside him.

"Put him on speaker," she raised her head high, nearing a staggering height of nearly eight feet.

"This is Commander Feral, who are you and what do you want?" came the stern statement over the intercom.

"We hail from the planet Achiderra and come in peace," the female answered in very calm, composed tone.

"We need you to evacuate your craft and come with us," Feral ordered, wondering whether or not this statement would rile the aliens.

"We respect your authority but we're not going to leave our ship," she replied evenly, sensing tension rising among her crew.

"Please just cooperate peacefully," Feral said, groaning to himself about how this would probably turn into a fire fight.

"We mean no harm, just allow us to conduct our business and leave," the female's voice was starting to strain.

"Your business is on _our_ planet so it's now concerned as our business," Feral pointed out as his squadron got ready to fight if need be.

"I refuse to let my crew leave this ship as of yet," she growled before shutting the signal off. Her crew stopped what they were doing as she turned to them. "I may have just royally pissed off their commander but hold your ground and _do not_ attack unless ordered to do so by me."

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! Makes me want to write more! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. A Pressing Matter

**Yay! Chapter 5! Do you like it? I'll never know if you don't R&R?**

**

* * *

**"They're not hostile but they won't cooperate, mayor," Callie braced herself on the mayor's desk. He was being a grouch about being pulled from his bed at six in the morning but was terrified for his city. "Commander Feral is trying to get them to show themselves but they've completely shut themselves off from him."

"Can't he do anything?" Mayor Manx whined and glanced out the large windows towards the bay where the ship was still hovering. "I mean, if they're not attacking can't he just disable their ship?"

"Doing that could cause them to attack and we have no idea what kind of weaponry they're packing," Callie sighed and stood to look out at the sight above the ocean. Dark clouds were coming in but they still couldn't cover the quickly rising sun. Soon more katizens would wake up and find the alarming sight of an alien spaceship hovering far too close to the city for their liking.

"Has there been any sign of the SWAT Kats?" Mayor Manx asked as he bit nervously on the biscuit from the breakfast Callie has so graciously brought him.

"No, but they'd only be of any help if the aliens decide to attack," Callie ran her fingers through her blonde hair and took a seat opposite of the mayor. "We don't know what they want but they asked us if we'd just leave them be while they did their business and then they'd leave."

"Well perhaps we should just let them do their business," Mayor Manx suggested as he rubbed a hand over his face. "If that's all they want then they'd leave after they were through."

"What if their business is stealing the high tech weaponry from Pumadyne?" Callie removed her glasses and leaned forward, complete seriousness on her face. "What if their business is to eradicate katkind?"

The mayor went visibly pale at this. He hadn't thought about this but these were very real possibilities. His face hardened and he stood up from his desk.

"I want Feral to do everything possible to keep those aliens under control," he said firmly as he began to walk out. "If they even show a smidge of being hostile I want them blown to the moon!"

Callie stood up in surprise at the mayor's reaction. Normally he was a coward but this time it was different. She nodded in recognition as the short tom left, the door slamming shut behind him. Looking around the she-kat subtly took a triangular communicator from her purse and pressed the center button.

* * *

The garage was dark. No lights were on and it wouldn't be an incorrect idea to conclude its occupants were still asleep. It was so silent out in the desert you could've heard a pin drop. That is, until the blaring sound of a klaxon going off alerted the two toms that were still sleeping.

"Yes, Miss Briggs?" Chance asked blearily as he rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Have you seen the news yet?" the she-kat on the other end asked expectantly.

"No," Chance leaned against a cold cement wall of the underground hangar as his partner jumped down the hatch.

"Well, there's a big ole spaceship hovering over the bay," Callie stated bluntly. "I was wondering if you guys could just be ready if it attacks."

"Sure thing, we'll be at City Hall in a few minutes," Chance hung up the phone and looked at the dark ginger tom.

"Well," Chance stretched, flexing his muscles beneath his tabby fur. "There's a spaceship hangin' out over the bay."

"Oh great," Jake rolled his eyes and opened his green locker. He started to pull on his G-suit when he turned to his partner. "It hasn't attacked yet?"

"Nope, but Callie wants us to be there just in case it does," Chance tied his black bandanna around his head and secured his helmet before racing to the jet.

* * *

Callie was impressed with how fast the two vigilantes got there. Both had the hint of tiredness to them but they seemed awake enough to handle an invasion. What she did notice, however, was that they kept switching their glances between her as she spoke and her tray of food on her desk.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked which snapped both of them out of their longing gazes.

"Ah, no Callie, we're good," Razor answered.

Callie rolled her eyes. She picked up two biscuits and shoved them towards the toms. They took them without much resistance.

"Sorry if I woke you guys but the mayor would like this stay under control," Callie stated and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down. She felt more at ease now that she had two of the greatest fighters she'd ever seen standing before her but her initial fears were still there. "When Feral asked them to evacuate their ship they refused and asked to be left alone."

"Gotta have peace and quiet to plan on how to destroy the world," T-Bone joked, receiving an eye roll from his partner.

"Did they give any hint as to what they wanted?" Razor asked as he started to pace, his chin in his hand.

"No," Callie shrugged her shoulders and laced her fingers together. "You guys can help yourselves to the food. If there's any trouble you're gonna wish you'd eaten."

Razor picked up an orange and sat on the couch against the wall while his partner grabbed a few strips of bacon and sat on the window ledge. The sun had come up and was soaking the city with its brilliant light. The dark clouds in the south and the north, however, threatened to bring an end to the sunlight. Enforcer jets surrounded the silver disk over the bay, causing some disturbances with the katizens which was being dealt with by lower ranked Enforcers.

"How many times have aliens come to Felinus this year?" T-Bone tilted his ears towards his partner.

"This would be the third time, buddy," Razor answered as he unsheathed one of his claws and gingerly sliced the orange open.

* * *

The crew inside the ship was getting edgy and felt like they had ants in their fur. This planet's authorities kept trying to reach them and they soon feared they'd be fired upon.

"Ma'am," the young male stood up and left his post to the husky male as he approached the frosty female. "I need to speak with you privately."

"What is it?" she asked as her voice filled with concern.

"He's fast approaching," he whispered.

"What? He can't be!" the female kept her voice down but it was strained. "How much longer until he arrives?"

"Judging by how fast his puny craft is going, he'll be here by this evening," he replied confidently.

"What's our time slot until he arrives?" she asked as she glanced out the large bay windows at the swarming Enforcer jets.

"Roughly about twelve hours," he answered as he looked at where the female was looking. "If he arrives here and we don't offer assistance, this world will crumble beneath him."

* * *

Feral was startled when the ship actually made contact with him. He and his squadron had been circling this disk for nearly half an hour. After his first contact they'd refused to speak with him again. He was on edge, worried that they would possibly attack but refused to fire the first shot after some persuading from his niece.

"Commander Feral here," he answered and waited.

"We're going to land in a clearing in the forest north of your city," the female was speaking to him again. "Do not attempt to stop us or we will use lethal force. I must speak with your leader about a nightmarish matter."

"I'll alert my squadron but you will be followed by me and Lt. Feral," Feral replied flatly.

"That's fine but don't confront us when we land," the voice cut out and Feral was left to call off his squadron.

"Men, head back to HQ and refuel then await further instructions," Feral ordered.

"Roger," the reply came back to him several times as he watched his squadron tip their wings and head back to Enforcer Head Quarters.

"Felina, you're staying with me," Feral grumbled. He was worried about putting his niece in danger but was glad to have her be there to back him up. "Just follow my tail."

* * *

"Yes…yes…very good, thank you," Callie shut her cell phone and glanced at both toms as they rose up from their sitting places. "I've just been told that the aliens are going to land in a forest clearing to the north and only Feral and Felina are there if something goes wrong."

"Count us in there too," T-Bone smirked and took off to the roof with his partner.

Their jet was sitting there, practically glowing in the morning sun. The canopy slid back as the two jumped in and then slid shut as the engines roared to life. Putting it into VTOL mode, T-Bone gently eased the TurboKat off of the roof and made a beeline for the forest.

"Feral's signal is coming in strong and clear," Razor announced as he tapped one of his instruments gently.

"Wonder what these aliens will look like," T-Bone thought aloud as two Enforcer jets came into sight.

"Maybe they'll be eight feet tall, real skinny, and have those big classic black eyes," Razor chuckled.

"Or maybe they'll be little green Martian men," T-Bone snorted in amusement and decided that getting to see new creatures every other month wasn't that bad.

* * *

"We've landed," the husky male stood from his post and looked at the female. "Are you sure this is a safe idea?"

"Warning these creatures of the mortal danger they're in is worth the risk," she nodded her head as she prepared to speak with the inhabitants. "Lower the door."

A younger female pulled a lever down and pressed in a series of codes on her section of the control panel. There was the sound of an airtight seal breaking towards the back of the room. Soon natural light shined in the dark control room.

"I still think you should wear your armor," the husky male stood beside the female before she went out.

"If I were armor clad it would send the message that we are aggressive and we don't want that," she pointed out calmly. "Wish me the best of luck."

"I'm coming with you," the male stated.

"I'm coming as well," the younger male had walked up on the other side of the frosty female and stood there loyally.

"You are to stay behind me at all times and do not attack unless ordered to," she growled and laid a heavy paw on the ramp leading down into the clearing.

* * *

"Felina, no matter what you are to stay behind me," Feral ordered as the two stalked through the woods. They'd had to land their jets in a close by clearing as the clearing the aliens were occupying was not big enough for two jets as well.

"Uncle, I can handle myself," Felina huffed as the silver disk became visible through the trees. "You always treat me like a kit."

"I do not," Feral grumbled and came to a halt as a ramp lowered down beneath the ship. "Stay prepared and alert."

Felina nodded and looked up at the ramp, she and her uncle keeping a safe distance. The door at the top of the ramp was large, suggesting that the aliens were probably fairly big.

Feral glanced up as he saw that all too familiar black and red jet land in the clearing with their jets. He growled when he realized the SWAT Kats would be joining them here in a matter of seconds. The aliens didn't know that two more would be waiting here and he just hoped with everything he had that this didn't cause a problem and that everything went down smoothly.

"I hope those two don't startle them," Felina whispered, voicing her uncle's concerns.

It was only a matter of thirty seconds before both toms were beside the two Enforcers. The silence was unnerving as they waited for the aliens to come out of their ship. From inside they heard voices in hushed tones speaking and then they saw the foot of one of the creatures.

Three came out. Three huge, massive creatures with jaws that could crush a grown tom's skull easily stalked down the ramp. They were quadrupeds that resembled a large cat.

"Well, you weren't wrong about the height buddy," T-Bone murmured as they were approached.

The four took a step back as the creatures came closer. They could see them up close now. They were fierce, each one's head standing between six and half to eight feet tall. Their paws were the size of a kat's head, maybe larger. The largest one had elongated fangs that almost dropped below its chin. All three, however, sported horns of different types. The flies of the forest instantly sought to bite the creatures, making them swat at the pests with their long tails.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Felina Feral," Felina was the first to speak, the others still a little stunned at the sheer size and beastliness of the aliens.

"I am empress of Achiderra," the one in the middle spoke, its voice indicating that it was a female.

"I'm Commander Ulysses Feral," the big tom replied firmly, not willing to be seen as a coward before these huge creatures.

"I'm T-Bone and this is Razor," the tabby tom pointed to himself then his partner.

"This is my second in command Ajax," the female nodded to the fanged beast behind her. "And this is Epifanio."

"What do you want from this planet?" Razor asked. All three aliens stared at him before the female spoke again.

"Something that does not belong here," she replied quietly. "But first, we have more pressing matters to discuss with your leader."

"Do you need a ride to City Hall, Empress…?" T-Bone drawled out, realizing she hadn't given them her name.

"Empress Acherra," she answered and shook her shoulders to knock away the flies. "Yes, a ride would be much appreciated."

"Feral, they can ride with us because I doubt you have enough room in your jets," Razor said as he jerked his thumb at the three beasts.

"Agreed," Feral looked towards the beasts then back at the two toms. "We'll meet you at City Hall."

"Roger," T-Bone said, surprised that Feral was being so cooperative. Of course that could be because there were three huge creatures that could turn on you in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, we'll take you there in the cargo hold," Razor motioned for the three to follow them.

"Are you sure we can hold almost a ton of alien?" T-Bone whispered as they walked back through the trees.

"Positive," Razor gave him thumbs up.

* * *

"Yes…I'll get the mayor up here as soon as I can," Callie paced the mayor's large office as she spoke. "When will you be here? Oh…yes, I can see your jet. Bring them to the mayor's office and we'll speak here."

Callie put her communicator back in her pink purse and pulled out her phone. The mayor was on speed dial for the reason that she always had to get him to haul his tail back to his office while he was playing golf.

"Mayor, it's Callie," the she-kat looked out the window at the stair leading up to the front entrance. The mayor was just about to get in his car and she could see from even here that he had his golf clubs strung over his back. "I need you to come back to your office. The aliens want to speak with you about a pressing matter."

The she-kat groaned as the mayor protested, giving several reasons why they should talk to her instead of him. After about a minute she broke in his strand of excuses, saying, "They want to speak with the _leader_ of this city and if they speak with me I'm going to tell them 'sorry, but the mayor was too lazy to get his tail up here and speak with you'."

This made Mayor Manx furious. As of late his deputy mayor had been pushing him harder to do his job instead of her. She still did most of his paperwork, yes, but she ordered him to help take care of threats and deal with potential allies.

"I'll be up there in a minute, Callie," the line cut off and Callie flipped her phone shut, pleased with her work.

She sat on the mayor's desk, her tail tip twitching in anticipation of meeting the new aliens. It was a good thing they hadn't shown hostility other than threatening to attack if they were attacked first. It was also unusual for an outsider to not want to take over the world or destroy the world. But these aliens, something was definitely different about these aliens.

A sudden knocking at the door brought Callie out of her thoughts. She stood and flattened out her pink dress. Composing herself she walked to the door and opened it up just as the mayor came in through another door.

"Are they here Callie?" Mayor Manx asked as he took his seat at his desk and straightened his toupee.

"I believe so," the she-kat pulled open the door, allowing the SWAT Kats and then Feral and Felina to walk in.

Callie and the mayor's jaws hit the floor as they looked at the three mighty beasts that followed after the kats. Two of them stayed back and sat on the floor, their tails wrapping around their front paws. The frosty furred one, however, stayed standing and approached the mayor's desk.

"I have to speak to you about a very big problem."

* * *

**Long chapter! Remember to R&R so you can give me ideas and whether or not you like it! Plus it makes me want to write more! Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Impending Doom

**So, after many months of sitting and collecting dust, I pulled this story out of my documents and decided that I should finish it. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! And sorry for the shortness, hopefully the next chapter won't be as short.**

* * *

Mayor Manx pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped his brow where beads of sweat had collected. These aliens made him nervous and so far what he had been told helped that matter very little.

"My brother is coming," Acherra tilted her head a little to the side, her silver crest falling the same way.

"The tyrant overlord?" Manx asked as he furrowed his brows. A mix between a groan and a sigh escaped his lips as the Achiderran nodded. This was not going to be a fun week. "Is he after you and your crew?"

Acherra looked up sharply and her voice matched her icy cold look, "If you think I'd deliberately put your planet or any other planet in danger of my brother then you're wrong. He was planning on coming whether we were here or not. He's after a mineral that crash landed on Felinus about a hundred years ago. Back on Achiderra we call it Mineral of Energy."

"We just discovered something like that," Callie spoke up as she approached the mayor's desk. "Except we call it Eve but the Greek name for it translates into Mineral of Energy."

"You've just made his job easier," Acherra sighed as she rubbed her giant paw down her face. "He had a general idea of where it is but now since you've probably built tunnels down to the main caverns he can access it without much effort."

"Oh that's just great," Feral growled from where he stood. "Why does this only ever happen in MegaKat City?"

"Wouldn't have mattered whether or not it fell here or on the other side of the world, he would've still destroyed your planet," Acherra sat and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. "It's actually a good thing we came. My forces can at least keep him at bay until…"

"Until what?" T-Bone asked as he crossed his arms over his thick chest and lashed his tail.

"Until we evacuate as many kats as we can or I kill him," Acherra's pine green eyes dimmed at the thought of slaying her only sibling. "Hopefully either option leaves out the loss of innocent lives."

"Whatever the outcome is, we'll try to help in any way we can," Razor said reassuringly.

"Thank you for your support," Acherra bowed her head to the ginger tom. "But I have to warn you that my brother is a force like no other. Not only has he got size and strength on his side, but he has a particularly mean streak."

"We've dealt with some pretty nasty omegas," T-Bone said. "The ones from outer space aren't the friendliest things around."

One of the male creatures growled, though no one could tell which one it was. Both looked intimidating enough at first glance. Acherra looked back at them over her shoulder, baring rather large fangs. The kats in the room felt a shiver of fear go through their spines at the sight of such massive power.

"You'll have to excuse Ajax," she said as she returned her attention back to the mayor. "He has a bit of a hot temper."

"Yes," Manx gulped slightly as he glanced behind the empress. "So, you want to evacuate the city before your brother gets here?"

"And we want to secure the mining site of our mineral," Acherra added. "Like I've mentioned before, Epifanio calculates that we have roughly about twelve hours before he arrives."

"Actually," the smaller of the two male beasts spoke up. "I've been recalculating. Given the distance he was at, it would normally take him twelve hours to get here, but…."

"….there's a storm being produced from the nitrogen surrounding the planet of Solstice because it's mixing with the heat waves coming off its moon, Gobi. That storm will provide a current that could usher his ship closer to us at a much faster rate," Razor filled in for the now very stunned Achiderran.

"I thought that there wasn't any wind in space, bud," T-Bone crossed his arms, looking over at his partner.

"There's not," he answered. "But all he would have to do would go close enough to either of them and he would get a boost from the pulsating waves coming off either Solstice or Gobi."

"Uh…he's exactly right," Epifanio said slowly, still surprised at such intelligence from a creature not from his home planet. "I calculate he'll be here in five hours."

"Crud, that means we have to get moving," Acherra hissed and pinned her ears back. "Commander Feral, can you get your forces to start evacuating the city and get protection around the Eve?"

"MegaKat City is so huge, we won't get all of the citizens out in time," Feral said with a disbelieving look.

"Evacuate the ones close to the Eve site," Acherra ordered, standing and turning to her own forces. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Feral and his niece leave, presumably to follow up on her instructions. "Get the others to the dig site and set up a perimeter. I don't want my brother getting through our forces."

Epifanio lifted up one of his front legs, bringing a silver bracelet looking object closer to his muzzle. He gently pressed one of the buttons with his nose and a blue light flared from the intricate carvings.

"S.S. Hourglass, do you read me?" he asked and waited for a reply as static filtered over the line for a few moments.

"Loud and clear," a female voice answered.

"Emergency Waigwa, set up barriers around the Eve site. Maximum security is top priority. The Empress, Ajax, a few locals, and I will be heading over. Approximate arrival time will be ten minutes," Epifanio finished, hearing a whole lot of racket at the other end.

"Understood," the other line cut out.

"SWAT Kats, if you'd be kind enough to escort us to the Eve site I'd appreciate it," Acherra said as she turned to the two toms. "You don't have to stay if you don't wish to. This fight could get very bloody."

"We've dedicated our lives to protecting this city, Empress," Razor said.

"And if we're gonna go down, we're gonna down in a blaze of glory," T-Bone finished and lead the trio of aliens out of the mayor's office.

"Very well, a few warriors are always good to have around," she followed after the tabby tom, leaving the ginger one to close the door quietly behind them.

"Callie, do you have trust in those beasts?" Manx asked quietly after everyone had left the two alone. He turned to the skyline as the sun bled through the ashen clouds, creating a smoky appearance.

"I have trust in their Empress," the she-kat said after a moment. She took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the mayor's table. "I trust them enough to keep this city as safe as possible from her brother. I have trust in the SWAT Kats to do whatever they can to protect everyone." She let those words seep in for a while before continuing. "I also have trust in the fact that she said that several kats could lose their lives."

After a few moments of sobering silence, the mayor looked at his assistant, "I have trust in you, Callie." Manx sighed deeply and stood up from his large chair. "And since you have trust in them, I'll have trust in them."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Remember to R&R! It makes me happy! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
